Safikhan
'Mission Statement' 'Sunborn' Follow in S'feena's grace: protect the life of the world, and expell the darkness. Purity is our ultimate goal. 'Moonborn' It is He who created the world, and He who should always be honored. Fight for His name, fight for His right, and uphold His world. Never let the world forget who it was that created it. 'Overview' The Safikhan religion (an OOC name, not called so by any race) has two divisions: Sunborn, the followers of S'feena, and Moonborn, the followers of Khan. It is a belief in two great dieties that created the world: Khan, who carved the world and its original beings, and S'feena, who created color, beauty, and bustling life. The hatred between the two beliefs is that S'feena was ungreatful to Khan, and stole his glory, while the sunborn believe that S'feena brought beauty and peace to Khan's barren wasteland. 'Dieties' 'S'feena' Goddess of the sun, carved from Khan's third eye. She represents peace, life, and color in the Sunborn faction, betrayal, defilement, and greed in the Moonborn faction. 'Khan' God of the moons and the night sky, said to be the embodiment of the sky itself. He represents war, strength, and honor in the Moonborn faction, hatred, rage, and terror in the Sunborn faction. 'Laws' 'Sunborn' Wip 'Moonborn' Wip 'Beliefs' WIP 'Afterlife' WIP 'Traditions & Practices' WIP 'Races' The Sunborn and Moonborn are divded evenly into the two factions. They consist of 6 breeds of aershaa, which occasionally cross over into the other faction. The Dreklegar furrs also follow the Moonborn variety of the Safikhan religion. 'Sunborn' - Air, Water, Fire 'Moonborn' - Dark, Stone, Ice 'Unitists' There is a third subdivision of the Safikhan religion called the Unitists, who believe that both S'feena and Khan are great creators and worship them equally. They believe that the feud between them ended eons ago, and that both dieties watch over the aershaa race as equals, most referring to them as a mated pair. Unitists are extremely against the warring between the sides, believing that those who war with Sunborn or Moonborn sheerly for their beliefs are destined to be damned, their souls pitched back into the stream of Time at death. 'Lore' In the songs of the aershaa, echoing through the countless ages, the universe began as empty. The universe was Khan, and Khan was the universe, an aershaa whose pelt was adorned with the glimmering stones that form the stars of the sky, and whose three eyes gazed upon the wild energy, the Ether, that coursed in streams throughout the nothingness. It came to pass that the wild energy split like a branch in a lightning storm, and the stream of Time broke from the Ether, flowing through the Heart and the Mind of the Great One. With the birth of moments to think within, Khan realized that He was alone. Time could not speak and could not provide companionship for Time simply was. So from His mighty claw, He carved the world and named it Draiah. Draiah, like Time, could not speak. Khan soon realized that she did not sit in the stream of Time as He did, and so could not think and feel with its movement. Surely, He thought, she would be swept away in its currents, for she was so small, and He so grand. So from his pelt, he shook droplets from the stream of Time onto her back. But Khan’s claws had been so cold from the stream when He carved Draiah, and she had not yet warmed. The droplets froze instantly on her back. Being from Time themselves, they, like Khan, became aware, and took the shape of the pelt from whence they came. Khan was pleased as they praised Him for their birth, but He was still lonely. They were so small, and he so grand, that their words of praise were like whispers. He tried once more to awaken Draiah, scraping His claw across her back. Small pieces broke free, and with the residue of Time on His claws, sprung to life as well. Thus, the Stone were born. The Stone and Ice were at odds with each other. They would argue constantly over which were Khan’s superior creation. Arguments turned to battles, and battles to war. Shattered bodies of Stones would pile until they formed great mountains, Ices fell and became vast frozen tundras of ice and snow upon Draiah’s form. Khan pleaded for them to stop, but they could not hear Him, so He gave them long, stretched ears. Still they would not listen. He soon realized that He would have to come down to the world Himself. But he was too grand - He would need a body to match those that crawled upon Draiah’s back in order to run amongst them. Without the ability to shrink, He would instead have to use His ability to create. So from a clump of his pelt, he wove the first Dark, putting a segment of his mind within the being - something that remains in all Darks to this very day. “Calm, my people!” cried the Dark, “For you are all equally marvelous creations of Khan!” In the darkness, however, they could not see from where the voice cried, and assumed it to be tricks of the enemy. Light, He realized! His creations needed light to guide them! With that thought, He removed his third eye, condensing it until it was bright enough to light all of Draiah’s back, and sent her - S’feena, the first Light - to calm the wars. He also gave her His power to create, to assist her in quieting the violence, should light not be enough. When S’feena came to the world, true light was shed upon the barren land for the first time. It was naught but mountains of stone and tundras of ice; shattered bodies, with those that remained full of spite and hatred. She knew she could not end the wars with words and light alone in such a desolate landscape. Tears streamed down her face, shed for the scars upon Draiah’s back and for the pity of the creatures upon it, and from those tears were born the first Waters. The Waters swam through the skin of the world, forming life-giving rivers and streams, cousins to the stream of Time, from which plant and animal alike sprung. The warmth she felt when the world began to spring to life gave birth to the passionate Fires, who spread word of hope, peace, and hopes and dreams of working together throughout the world. But life was still and quiet yet, so finally she created the Airs to bring movement and song to the creatures of the world. Many sang praise to S’feena, Khan’s name becoming quiet amongst the voices upon Draiah’s back - now called Dreyrull, a word akin to “earthsong” in the tongue of the ancients. Only the Ices, Stones, and Darks still sung His name, their songs drowned by the noises of life S’feena had cluttered the Drey with. Khan became enraged, and one day stretched His mighty jaws down to the world and plucked S’feena from the surface, intending to devour her then and there. But a gust of wind from S’feena’s faithful Airs allowed her to escape His jaws and flee. To this day Khan chases S’feena across the sky, giving the world night and day. As for the aershaa of the world, as they came to be known, to this very day they fight over their gods. Some believe Khan’s original world is the true world. Some sing praise of the life S’feena gave to the land. Still others believe that Draiah was never truly silent, and is the one who governs the cycle of life, weaving the stream of Time through the hearts and minds of all creatures. *********** There came an age of change, countless cycles later, where the names of the Gods began to fade, for even gods are not immune to the stream of Time, which washes all things away. It is in this rare time that the light of S’feena and the eyes of Khan shone together in the sky, uniting in truce in order to return the eyes of the drey to the sky once more. It is their conjoined light and power of creation that conjured the two-legs, for every creature of the land touched by this life was gifted with the minds and the hearts of aerkind. “Guide them,” spoke the gods from above. “Each and every one of you is gifted with the heart and mind of an aershaa. Find them, and teach them to see through your eyes, eyes that can see what they have long been blinded to.” This was the dawn of the Bonded ones, in an era where every soul had another to run beside. For a time - hundreds of cycles, perhaps a thousand - aerkind remembered their gods, following them faithfully and defending their beliefs with fang and the blades on their tails their gods gifted to them. But all too soon, the bonds began to wear in the stream of time, and Khan and S’feena’s names faded into the whispering shadows... Today, so it is told, the moons and sun have joined again, in the time of the sundering, to send new guides to guide the souls of the aershaa to them once more. This is the era of the guardian. Category:WIP Category:Religions Category:Lore Category:aershaa Category:Aershaa Lore Category:Aershaa Religions